The New Blood in Town
by Freak1798
Summary: Getting revamped. I'll keep this story up for a little while and when i get the first few chapters done i'll put it up as a new story under the same name.
1. The will tell's it all

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter OR Twilight they belong to J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively.**

Starts after Order of the Phoenix and at the very beginning of Twilight.

**The Will tells it all**

**HP-TWI**

Fifteen year old Harry Potter was laying on his bed in his room at Number Four, Privet Drive his expression blank as he, once again, thought of his recently deceased godfather. He heard a tapping at the window and looked over to see a small owl tapping on the window with an envelope tied to its foot. He quickly got up as he recognized the owl as Pig and opened the window. When he did pig flew into the room hooting happily as he flew around Harry's head and Harry had to snag him out of the air to grab the envelope then let him fly out of the window and quickly shut it behind him as his pet owl Hedwig looked on in disgust at the small owl.

Harry looked at the envelope in his hand and recognized the hand writing of both of his friends. He opened it to see two letters inside of it and he pulled them both out. He opened the first one form Ron and started reading it.

**Hey Harry nothing much goin on right now me and Hermione are with everyone else at Grimmauld place can't say anything else you know Dumbledore doesn't want us to say anything that can get intercepted. I'll see you at Hogwarts.**

**Ron**

'See you at Hogwarts. I have to stay here all summer long.' Harry thought as he kicked his trunk before clutching his foot and sitting down on the bed and opening Hermione's letter.

**Harry Dumbledore told us not to write to you to much so this may be the only letter I can send you I just wanted you to know me and Ron are at Grimmauld place with the order and Ginny. I think she might like you; you should try talking to her I think you two would look soo cute together. Any way I'll see you at Hogwarts.**

**Hermione**

'When the hell did Hermione turn into a match maker.' Harry asked himself as there was more tapping on the window. Harry turned expecting to see another owl but saw a eagle sitting there staring at him with a letter tied to it's leg and he quickly let it in and it landed on his arm and he undid the letter and the eagle flew out of the window as Harry looked at the letter and saw the Gringotts crest. He broke the seal and started reading the letter.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**This letter is just a reminder that the will reading of Sirius Orion Black is being held at Gringotts at noon. We ask you to kindly remind Albus Dumbledore of this if he is to fill in for you as he said is your wish and to remind you to give him a signed letter. I am sorry for your lose.**

**Goksed**

**Head of Inheritance and Will Reading**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS." Harry roared as he finished the letter. "Fuck this I am going to this fucking will reading." Harry growled as he kicked open his trunk and pulled out his nicest clothes which were the same as all of his other clothes that could fit an elephant with room to spare they just didn't have the holes in them. He put them on quickly and grabbed his money pouch that had a few galleons in it and slid it in his pocket. He looked at the alarm clock on his desk and saw that it was eleven O'clock. Harry dug around his trunk and found his invisibility cloak and grabbed his broom. He went over to the window and opened it looking around to see if there was anyone around before he threw the cloak on and climbed on the broom and carefully made his way out of the window while making sure that the cloak wouldn't fall off and shot off towards London.

He heard yelling and looked back to see an Order member standing in the front yard and chuckled quietly as he sped up and made it to London in twenty minutes. After ten minutes he found the Leaky Cauldron and he went inside made his way through the Pub before taking his cloak off and shoving it into his pocket. He pulled out his wand and tapped a brick with it and an archway formed in the brinks. When it was big enough for him to fit through he ran in and made his way towards Gringotts. But instead changed his course when he saw Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He walked into the shop and Madam Malkin immediately came over to him.

"Hello deary how can I help you today?" She asked him.

"Umm I need some nice robe's to wear to a wi… a will reading." Harry said biting his lip.

"Right this way dear." She said with a sad smile and led him to the back of the shop where she grabbed a black robe with an emerald green trim. She slid it over his head and started pinning it up. After a few minutes she was done pinning it she pulled it off of him and said a quick spell and it fixed its self. They walked up to the counter and she rang him up.

"That'll be two galleons." She said and Harry handed her three and took the robe and slid it on, grabbed his wand and left the shop. He made his way to the bank and quickly walked in bowing his head to the goblins as he went making them raise there eyebrows. When he walked in the bank he looked around and saw it was almost empty he shrugged before going up to one of the goblins.

"How can I help you." the goblin asked in a bored voice.

"My name is Harry Potter, I here for the will reading of Sirius Black." Harry said and the goblin looked at a piece of parchment before looking back up at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"It say's here that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has a signed note from a Mr. Harold James Potter stating that he wishes Mr. Dumbledore to sit in the will for him." The goblin said and Harry saw red.

"Well that's a lie I didn't even know of the will reading until today not even an hour ago." He ground out through his teeth.

"Come with me please Mr. Potter." The goblin said and put a closed sign on his desk before he jumped down and Harry followed him through a door and down a long hallway until the stopped in front of a large wooden door. He tapped on the door and they heard a voice say 'enter' and they went in.

"Lord Ragnok, sorry to disturb you sir but I thought you might want to hear this." The goblin said as he motioned Harry forward and Harry bowed his head as he walked forward.

"Lord Ragnok I have discovered a horrible happening that I guess needs to be brought to your attention. Not even an hour ago I received a letter from the bank reminding me of my godfathers, Sirius Black, will reading today. It was the first letter I ever received from the bank and it told me to remind Albus Dumbledore that if he wishes to sit in for me he has to have a note form me. I have never given Dumbledore a letter telling him to sit in for me and yet he some how is already here ready to sit in for me with a signed note from myself." Harry said practically growling and Ragnok's eyes went wide and he snarled.

"We have some one trying to get one over on Gringotts." He growled as he stood up. "Come with me." He said and waved the other goblin away as he led Harry back down the hall way and stopped at one of the many doors on the left side of the hall and opened it to show Dumbledore, Hermione, the Weasley's, the Malfoy's minus Lucius, Remus and the Tonk's with a goblin sitting in a huge chair behind a desk. When the door opened they all looked up and shock showed on everyone's face as the pissed off Wizard and Goblin walked into the room.

"Harry what is the meaning of this you should be at home." Dumbledore said angrily.

"Fuck off old man." Harry growled.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE LIKE THAT." Molly Weasley shrieked.

"Shut the fuck up." Ragnok ordered as he walked around the desk and the goblin jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and gave it to Ragnok with a bow as Harry walked to a corner behind the desk.

"Albus Dumbledore you have tried to swindle Gringotts bank your business is no longer wanted here but it is a law passed by the goblins that you get a chance to defend your self so after the will reading we will go before the goblin courts." Ragnok said with a growl before turning to the other goblin. "Goksed please proceed." He said and the goblin grabbed a folder off of the desk.

"This is the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black." He said

"**I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and sexy body**; here Harry, Remus, the Tonk's, and the twins laughed,** do swear in my blood that this is my final will and testament.**

**Alright then now that, that is over lets get to the good stuff. To ****Andromeda****, Ted, and little Nymphadora Tonks, hahaha said your first name can't kill me now I'm already dead; I leave each of you 500,000 galleons to do with what ever the hell you want.**

**To Narcissa and Draco Malfoy I leave you 500,000 galleons if you leave the death eater scum if not then I leave you nothing at all.**

**To Fred and George Weasley I leave you 10,000 galleons and the Marauder's trunk filled with all of our notes.**

**To Bill Weasley I leave 10,000 galleons**

**To Charlie Weasley I leave 10,000 galleons**

**To Arthur Weasley I leave 20,000 galleons**

**To Remus Lupin I leave 2,000,000 galleons, Paddy's pad, and Number twelve Grimmauld place.**

**To Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Dumbledore I leave a big fat FUCK YOU! I know what you four were doing under Dumbledore's orders you can't silence me know you old goat fucker Harry they have been spying on you they are in the order I tried to tell you but the old bastard caught me and put a memory charm on me. Great goblins in the room please remove them and anyone who wants to go with them.** Here five large goblin guard's came in and removed Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Dumbledore as the rest of the Weasley's turned there backs on them.

**Good now that the trash is taken out Harry I am so sorry. I didn't get enough time with you and I regret it but I don't blame you for my death I love you like my own that's why I want to make you my heir and blood adopt you. If you agree then you will become head of the Nobel and Most Ancient house Black and when you are the head of that family you become emancipated and can claim the Potter headship. But I don't want you to do this just for that I want you to do it because you want to and if you don't then I'll just leave you everything I have besides my name I'll miss you but I'll be in heaven pranking Lil's with your dad we'll watch over you cub. I love ya see ya in a few hundred years when you come up here watch Remus don't let him get in to much trouble and Harry the most important thing go have fun meet some girls play pranks live your own life.**

"That is the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black." Goksed said. "Everyone come up here to claim what was left to you." he said and every one got up and the Malfoy's left in a rage but knew better than to make a scene. After everyone claimed what Sirius left them they left the room until it was just Harry and the two goblins.

"So Mr. Potter what are you going to do." Ragnok asked.

"I want to become Harold James Potter-Black." Harry said with tears in his eyes.

"It will be done." Ragnok said and Goksed grabbed a phial of blood and a potion and poured them into a wooden bowl with runes around the brim. "I need you to cut your palm and stick it into the bowl." He said and handed Harry a knife. Harry grabbed the knife and grabbed the blade and pulled it slicing his hand. He sat the knife down and stuck his hand into the bowl and he felt the blood and potion going into his hand and when it was all empty the bowl glowed and his hand was healed.

"Goksed thank you for all of your assistance please go tell the guards to take Dumbledore, the three Weasley's and Granger who were taken out of the will reading and bring them before the goblin council under Veritaserum. Ask them about Lord Potter-Black." Ragnok said and Goksed bowed before leaving the room.

"So Lord Potter-Black…" Ragnok started.

"Please just Harry or Harold, even though I never knew that was my true name, Lord Ragnok." Harry said

"Well then Harold call me Ragnok." He said with a small smile and a bow of the head. "So Harold let us get onto business. You are now Lord Harold James Potter-Black, head of two very wealthy families and you need the rings to prove it." and with that he opened a drawer and pulled out two boxes. He handed Harry one and he opened it and saw a black ring with silver writing on the side that said Black and showed the Black crest. He slid it on his right ring finger and it resized itself and glowed briefly. Then he grabbed the other box. He opened it to show a silver ring with gold writing that said Potter and showed the Potter crest. He slid it on his left middle finger and it resized it's self to fit and then glowed.

"What was the glowing?" he asked Ragnok.

"That was the family accepting you as the head of the house's." Ragnok said and Harry nodded his head. "Now here is a copy of all of you vaults and properties." He said and handed Harry a folder that he opened and started reading.

**Potter holdings**

**Vaults- Potter Family vault 35,002,850 Galleons, 74,065 Sickles, 62,053 Knuts Jewels, weapons, books.**

**James and Lily Potter Vault 96,602 Galleons, 6,509 Sickles, 20,506 Knuts**

**Harold Potter Trust Fund-5,580 Galleons, 1,156 Sickles, 400 Knuts. 10,000 Galleons added every year.**

"You better have the Goblin ask about this." Harry said and showed Ragnok who growled as he made a hand gesture and a goblin ran in and Ragnok started talking quickly in a weird language before the goblin ran out.

"It is being taken care of." Ragnok said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Good." Harry said before going back to the folder.

**Properties- Potter Manor in Wales**

**Potter Cottage outskirts of Godric's Hollow**

**Evan's vacation Cottage Forks, Washington**

**Evan's home Number 4 Privet Drive**

**Investments- 1/3 Zonko's Joke Shop**

**1/2Daily Prophet**

**1/4Nimbus Broom Company**

**Black holdings**

**Vaults- Black Family vault- 40,502,025 Galleons, 81 Sickles, and 50 Knuts. Weapons, Books.**

**Sirius Black's vault-41,510 Galleons, 50,503 Sickles, and 26,060 Knuts. Black broken 1976 Harley Davidson Shovel head.**

**Properties- Sirius's Place Diagon Alley flat above Zonko's**

**Investments- 1/3 Zonko's Joke Shop**

"Leave it to dad and Sirius to have money in a joke shop." Harry chuckled before looking up at Ragnok. "Thank you for all of the help Ragnok." Harry said as he stood up.

"It was my pleasure Harold." Ragnok said as he stood up. "Do you need anything else?"

"No I think I'm good." Harry said and Ragnok nodded as he led Harry out of the office and to the Lobby where they shook hands and Harry quickly left as he pulled out his invisibility cloak and when he got outside he saw Remus, the Tonks, and the Weasley's waiting for him. Not in the mood to talk to the people who wouldn't spare him a glance for almost two weeks he quickly threw the cloak on and walked past them before they saw him but he saw Remus sniff and turn towards him.

"Harry." He said and Harry made a break for it through the thin crowds in the Alley. He was going to run through the Leaky Cauldron but he would have to wait for the gate way to open so he turned down Knockturn alley instead and kept running until he wasn't being chased anymore and then he leaned against one of the buildings. He looked around and saw a glimmer of the sun directly in a corner of a building. He looked in the corner and saw something sparkling like diamonds and he saw it was a hand. He looked up and saw blood red eye's staring at him like he could see him.

"You smell delicious." He heard a velvety voice say before the figure moved faster than Harry could follow and was biting his neck while holding his arms still as Harry screamed out in pain.

**HP-TWI**

**A/N Well what do you guy's think. It will be a few chaps before Twilight is brought in but it will be there don't know pairing's yet.**


	2. Me a Vampire

**Disclaimer: still don't own either of them so do sue me please.**

**Me a Vampire**

**HP-TWI**

Elwood and Dawn Knight were walking through Knockturn alley to meet with Lord Ragnok at Gringotts when they heard a scream ahead of them and they quickly ran forward faster than any human could and quickly found the source of the scream and they stopped in there tracks. There was a vampire with his arms wrapped around an invisible figure and he was biting it.

"Oh no." he heard Dawn say and he leapt forward thankful he just ate before they went to meet Ragnok. He grabbed the Vampire and grabbed his chin with one hand and gripped his cheeks and pried his mouth open and knocked him in the face with his elbow before slamming his elbow into the Vampires arms breaking his hold on the invisible person.

"Dawn don't breathe grab who ever that is and take them to Ragnok." He commanded before he turned to the vampire who looked crazed.

"You can't take my meal." The vampire said as Dawn grabbed the invisible bleeding body and ran with incredible speed through the dark alley way.

"I think we can you piece of crap." Elwood said as he got into a fighting position and the vampire jumped at him. Elwood moved to the side and grabbed the vampire's head and slammed it into his knee knocking him to the ground and kicked him in the face before running after his wife and making it to Gringotts in seconds. He quickly went in and up to one of the desk. "Elwood Knight to see Lord Ragnok."

"He is waiting for you with your wife. Right this way please." He said put a closed sign on his counter and led Elwood thorough a door and down a long hall way to a stone door that the goblin ran his finger down and it opened. Elwood walked in and the door was shut behind him. He looked around and saw Ragnok and Dawn sitting around a young man and he walked over to see a scars on his neck and he saw the boy was in pain and yelling but no sound came out. He really looked at the boy and saw a scar on his forehead.

"Harry Potter." He said looking at his wife and Ragnok.

"Lord Potter-Black." Ragnok corrected as he looked down at Harry and Elwood looked around and saw a bunch of doors.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"This is the room where we were going to do the operation and you are gong to be staying here for almost two years in this room and it will only be 8 months on the outside. Every eight hours out side this room is a day in here so there are three day's here in one day out there. That's just so we can see the aging process and help you to be able to go into the muggle world like we planned to test you." Ragnok said and Elwood nodded his head.

"What of Mr. Potter." Elwood said.

"When he wakes up we will ask him. I must go I have a trial to get to." And with that Ragnok left the room and made his way back to his office. One there he went through a door behind his desk and got into a cart that shot off.

**HP-TWI**

After an half hour cart ride Ragnok walked into the court room and looked around to see Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge sitting among the goblins with Aurors surrounding them when they just finished Molly Weasley and they only had Dumbledore to go. They gave him Veritaserum and his eyes clouded over.

"Name." The Goblin who gave him the potion asked

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore said

"Age"

"154"

"Did you steal from Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"How much."

"35,105,054 Galleons." Dumbledore answered

"Why did you do this to him?"

"Because after he defeats Voldemort he won't need it anymore as I'll kill him." Dumbledore answered and everyone gasped just as the Veritaserum started to wear off.

"Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger all of your personal possessions will be given to Harry Potter to do with as he wants to make up for this injustice." The goblin council said

"The aforementioned are also to spend five years in Azkaban prison for theft and Albus Dumbledore for planned murder you will spend fifteen more years." Cornelius Fudge said and Dumbledore glared at everyone around him as he walked over to Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"I think not." He said as he pulled out a string that they all touched and disappeared.

"Aurors find them." Amelia Bones ordered and Ragnok shook his head with a sigh before leaving the room.

"I can't believe they let them escape." Ragnok said with a growl as he took the cart back to his office where there was a pale young man waiting for him. When he saw him Ragnok smiled slightly. "Hello Charlie."

"So can we do this yet or what." Charlie asked ignoring the greeting.

"We have to wait until tomorrow morning before we can start." Ragnok said

"Then why did you tell me to be here today." Charlie asked angrily.

"There has been a change in plan there might be a forth person with you." Ragnok said

"Well what do we have to wait for him to get here then."

"No we have to wait for him to finish turning." Ragnok said and Charlie groaned.

"Great a newborn." He muttered. "Fine I'll be back in the morning." He said and got up and left the office making Ragnok sigh.

"I really hope this works." He said before starting some paperwork.

**HP-TWI**

The next morning Ragnok went back into the time chamber and saw the antechamber was empty so he made his way to the only open door which was the hospital ward and saw Elwood and Dawn sitting by Harry's bed though he looked nothing like he did before he was bitten. He saw that Harry wasn't screaming anymore and looked up at Elwood and Dawn.

"How long has it been?" Ragnok asked.

"Three day's." Elwood said as he and Dawn looked at Ragnok.

"Good. That's good he should be up in a while." Ragnok said

"Who the fuck are you." They heard and looked down at Harry.

**HP-TWI**

Harry was in pain. A lot of fucking pain. He felt as though his body was on fire and it kept getting hotter. All he saw was a black void. He didn't know how long he was there but every now and then he would here voices. He didn't know what they said but he could hear them so he knew he would make it out of the horrible pain he was in. Slowly he felt the fire cooling down starting with his finger's and toes and working its way through his arms and legs freezing his blood as it went to his heart and finally froze the organ and with a final _thump_ it stopped beating. Suddenly he felt very hungry and thirsty. He opened his eyes and looked up to see two people standing by him.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked in a musical voice and they turned to look at him,

The man was at least 6'3 and looked fairly muscular in a tank top. He had short blonde hair and golden eyes. He looked at the woman and saw she was about 5'5 with a slender build. She had long wavy black hair full lip, and golden eyes. They both looked to be in there late twenties or early thirties. All in all they looked like a pair of gods.

"Ah hello Harold how are you feeling?" he heard and looked down to see Ragnok and he smelt a bitter taste in the air.

"Ragnok I'm fine what happened." Harry asked as he fluidly stepped up it was so smooth it was like he didn't even move and he was shocked.

"You were attacked Harold. By a vampire you were bitten and would most likely be dead right now if it weren't for Elwood and Dawn who saved you." Ragnok said.

"A vampire. Does that mean that I am a vampire to?" He asked and Ragnok nodded. "All the stuff in books and movies. Is it true?" Harry asked and Elwood answered.

"No it's not. We're not allergic to garlic, or crosses, or the sun. Garlic just has a strong smell that hurts our noses. Crosses are just crosses and the sun makes us glitter like we are covered in diamonds." He said

"We so you two are vampires as well. Do we need to drink blood?"

"Yes but we are different from most vampires. We only drink animal blood." Dawn answered. "Harry I'm sorry we couldn't get there earlier to stop that animal that bit you." Dawn said in a motherly voice.

"It's alright." Harry said momentarily distracted by what he saw in a mirror before looking at Dawn before his eye's shot back to the mirror and he was shocked. His black hair was still as unruly as ever but it had a shine to it. His usually green eyes were blood red. He had high cheekbones, a straight narrow nose, and full lips. His usually pale skin was even paler and it looked like a marble statue staring back at him.

"My eyes." Harry said looking at Elwood and Dawn. "What's wrong with my eyes? Why are mine red and yours are both golden?" He asked.

"Because you are hungry and after a few months as a newborn if you only drink animal blood they will turn gold." Said a voice and Harry quickly jumped back and crouched into a fighting position as a new person walked into the room. He looked to be about seventeen and he had short black hair neatly pushed back and was a little taller than Elwood. "Names Charlie I had a last name but I don't use it." He said.

"Harry Potter-Black." Harry said

"So you're the new blood that we were waiting for." He said with a sneer looking Harry up and down. "Can we get started now."

"Get started with what." Harry asked as he looked at the others in the room.

"Ah yes well Mr. Potter the Knight's here along with Charlie were suppose to come here yesterday to attend a special procedure that use goblin's came up with to give them back half of there humanity." Ragnok said.

"Can I join in it?" Harry asked

"Yes you can but let me tell you the rest before you agree to this. You are going to be spending almost two years in this time chamber working on way's to be able to fit into the muggle world. The Knight's will train to be able to get jobs in the modern world as they were born in 1870 and were turned in 1897. Charlie and you if you decide to join us will be training to catch up in school. When we leave this room if I am right Charlie will be almost nineteen and will be able to finish his senior year and you will be seventeen almost eighteen and will be going in at the end of the second quarter of the second semester at school. We were planning on staying in London but if you were here we would have to relocate and I don't know where we can go." Ragnok said suddenly thinking.

"Well since I threw off your plans I will be willing to offer my grandparents summer cottage in Forks, Washington."

"So you will be joining us excellent. I will look at Forks, Washington and see what it is like. So you will be in here for almost two year's let me show you around." Ragnok said and led them out of the room where there was a goblin waiting with a cup in his hand and Harry tensed as he smelt it and the goblin quickly sat it on the ground just as Harry leapt forward and grabbed the cup and drained it.

"Oh so good." Harry moaned out as he licked his lips clean before turning back to the small group with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that." He said

"It's understandable." Dawn said as she walked over to him and wrapped one of her arms around him and led him back to the group.

"Shall we continue." Ragnok asked and led the group to one of the doors. "This is the largest bedroom for Elwood and Dawn it has its own full bathroom." He said and opened the door to show a large king sized bed and two large dressers and a bookcase then moved over to the next one. "This is the second bedroom also with its own bathroom." He said and opened the door and they saw a queen bed and a dresser and book case. Then the next room was the same.

"Now this room is the wishing room." He said and the others looked at him strangely. "My son named it when he was very young. It is like what is known as the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts School. What ever you need just walk past it three times and opened the door and it will be there. But unlike the Room of Requirements what ever this room makes can be brought out of the room and used. The next rooms are going to be used in training. We are going to have you working hard. Mr. Potter especially as you are going to have to catch up for five years of muggle schooling. So is there anything you would like brought here as we do the procedure." Ragnok asked Harry.

"I would like Sirius's bike brought here and maybe an old car that need's some work done. I could make some extra money where ever we go working on cars if I get some practice in. And if we won't be craving blood I would like my owl brought here." He said and Ragnok nodded.

"That would be a great idea. I hear there is good money in the muggle automobile industry. I will see what I can do." He said. "Now the goblins that are going to do the procedure are waiting out side if you would all go into the hospital wing and get changed into some hospital robes they will be right there. See you in a few days." He said so they went to the hospital wing and all stepped behind there own screens to change and Harry found that he had a six pack as he pulled off his shirt and put on the hospital robe. He walked out form behind the screen to see the others already standing there with ten goblins.

"Ahh there is Mr. Potter. Now we can begin." The biggest and oldest looking goblin said and waved at the goblins who paired into two and each grabbed one of the vampires as he himself grabbed Harry and led him back behind the curtain and had him sit on the bed. "Now what we are going to be doing is cutting your chest open and putting runes on your heart using phoenix tears. They will fight the venom as it tries to come to your heart while it fight's its way through your body and hopefully can make you fully human but as the venom of the vampire is the strongest substance on earth equal only to the phoenix tears they will likely fight each other and neither will win they will be forced to join each other and combine. But as the tears course through your blood it will help you live a human life while the venom will make it so you still have the powers of a vampire. We have only tried this procedure once before on a goblin two years ago and it turned out as a success. Since you are a vampire nothing can really keep you knocked out as the venom will negate any potions given to you, you will be up during the procedure. You will feel a lot of pain but we won't let you die. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Harry said nodding his head.

"Alright let's get started then." The goblin said and he grabbed a finger off of a tray. When he saw Harry looking at it he chuckled. "The only thing that can break through a vampire's skin is a vampire or werewolf." He said and Harry nodded wondering what Remus Lupin would say if he went and asked him to cut him open so he could get runes put on his heart.

**HP-TWI**

**A/N Another chappy tell me what ya think. I know Harry's reasons for wanting a car to fix are lame but I would kill okay maybe not kill but maim a little bit to get to do what I am having him do. Next chapter we see the after affect's of the procedure and start the almost two years.**


	3. It's beautiful

**Disclaimer: own nothing so don't sue me please cut I don't have anything for you to take.**

**It's Beautiful**

**HP-TWI**

The goblin was very serious when he said that he would be in a lot of pain but true to his word Harry didn't die he just whished to. The goblin had already cut him open and had already started putting the runes on while the other goblin gave him blood potions. Harry suddenly screamed out in pain as the goblin put the runes on his heart. It took a good four hours before the goblin put the final runes onto his heart and rubbed extra phoenix tears onto it and pulled back.

"Are you done?" Harry asked after he took another blood potion.

"Almost we just need to get the goblins that are going to power the runes because when they do a portion of there magic is going to be transferred to you so we will go get them." Just as the goblin was going to leave there was a loud pop and in front of them stood Dobby the house-elf with a huge shirt and mix-match socks practically bawling.

"Dobby what's wrong." Harry asked as he reached a hand out and Dobby grabbed it.

"Master Harry Potter sir I's so sorry. Dobby tried to find you sir but he couldn't so I came to the last place I felt you master Harry Potter sir. Dobby was worried but your okay master Harry Potter sir. But sir your magic's not like it use to be it's being a lot bigger Harry Potter sir. That's why Dobby could find you." Dobby bawled as he hugged Harry's hand seeing as Harry's chest was cut open. Harry felt a wave of hunger come over him as he smelt Dobby's blood that smelt better than the goblins and he quickly took a blood potion.

"What do you mean my magic is bigger Dobby?" Harry asked as he looked from Dobby to the goblins.

"Master Harry Potter sir when Dobby first met you, you was still young but Harry Potter sir when Dobby saw you's after that and you was older your magic should have gotten bigger but it didn't sir it stayed the same. Dobby thinks there was a block on your magic sir." Dobby said and Harry raised an eyebrow as he turned to the goblins.

"Is there a way to check that?" he asked the goblins.

"Yes but we have to get the magic into the runes so we can close the hole in you chest before we do anything else." The goblin said and Harry chuckled.

"Dobby can do it." Dobby said excitedly. "Dobby do it then he can claim the place as the Potter-Black house-elf." He said with tears in his eyes as looked up at Harry with a puppy dog look on his face that Harry just couldn't deny even with his cold and un-beating heart.

"Um will it work?" Harry asked the goblins and they looked at each other.

"Well house-elfs do have more and much stronger magic than goblins and wizards it might work better than if it were a goblin doing it." The goblin said and Harry nodded his head.

"Alright then let's do this Dobby. What should I do?" Harry asked

"Just accept my magic." Dobby said as he walked over to the bed and climbed onto a stool so he could see into Harry's chest and stuck his hand on Harry's heart and it started to glow a bright white. When it did that the runes started to glow and the light was absorbed into the runes and Harry's heart started pumping and he screamed in pain before a sleep potion was shoved down his throat and he was knocked out.

**HP-TWI**

After Harry ran away form them Lupin and the others went back to Grimmauld place where they all gathered into the kitchen and gathered into a meeting.

"Alright now everyone Harry is out there on his own. We need to find him and train him. I don't know why but Voldemort is after him. He needs all the help he can get especially after what happened with…everything at the will reading." Remus Lupin said as he led the meeting.

"What do we do." Asked a purple haired Nymphadora Tonks.

"We split up and start searching all around London and Diagon Alley. Half of us go search and the other half stay here and rest we switch in ten hours. Let's go." He said and they split into two groups the first containing of Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Shaklebolt, and the Weasley's.

**HP-TWI**

After escaping from Gringotts Dumbledore and his band of outlaws made their way to the Dumbledore household where he had a group of ten witches and wizards from the Order of Phoenix that he convinced that he was in the right with what he did.

"I called you all here today for a very important reason. Harry Potter has run away and possibly joined the dark side. We need to find him immediately and show him the right path. The path of the light. I need you all to go out and start searching Diagon alley and London to find him. Get him here by any force necessary." He said and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

**HP-TWI**

They next day when Harry woke up it was to the sight of Ragnok and Dobby standing over him.

"Is it over." He asked as he rubbed his bare chest and felt the scar on it and he sat up and glanced at the mirror and was shocked once again as his appearance was changed again. He stood up in the full length mirror with an open mouth as he stared at his 6'1 body. He still looked like he was chiseled from marble which made his chest, arms, and six pac stick out even more. His hair reached his shoulders. But even more shocking were his eye's that were green again with specks of red in them that he hoped would go away with some animal blood and he was seeing perfectly without his glasses. "What happened?" he asked turning from the mirror to look at Ragnok and Dobby.

"I's is sorry master Harry Potter sir but as Is was fixing you I felt yous was unhealthy sir so Is fixed you sir." Dobby said looking near tears. "Did Dobby do bad master." He asked

"No Dobby you did great. Very great." Harry said. "So is there anything else?"

"Yes there is we found some very interesting things as we examined your magic." Ragnok said

"Really what did you find?" Harry asked.

"We found the remainder of a block to your powers and your magic core is very interesting."

"How so." Harry asked looking between the two of them.

"Well the venom of the vampire broke the block and released your very large magical core and your vampire abilities increased it even larger before Dobby added his magic and bound himself to you making your core larger than any of the founders core were."

"Really that is awesome." Harry said happily.

"Yes it is so you are going to need a new wand so I have asked Ollivander to come here in a little bit to make you a personal wand but we are also going to be teaching you wandless magic. Or more specifically Dobby will as you have house-elf magic in you. While the other's will only learn goblin magic as they never had any wizard magic in them before they won't have it know." He said and Harry nodded his head.

"Really that would be great. So when are we going to start our training and everything." He asked.

"Well we are going to get ready soon. In eight day's chamber time we are going to lockdown. That mean's no one in or out for eight months earth time. We have enough food to last for sixteen months and the goblins are already to start. Dobby will you be staying here." Ragnok asked.

"If Dobby could sir and sir's Is have a friend who Is can't leave she is good at cooking and cleaning if I could bring her with me Dobby would be very grateful sirs." Dobby said with his ear's sagging slightly. Harry and Ragnok looked at each other and shrugged.

"Of course she could come. Could you call her here so we could be introduced?" Ragnok asked and Dobby nodded his ears flapping happily.

"Winky." He called out and a miserable female house elf popped right in front of them and Harry smelt a new fragrance in the air.

"Dobby yous call Winky." The house-elf asked swaying from side to side.

"Winky Master Harry Potter wants yous to come help cook and clean for him and his friends." Dobby said happily and Winky looked up at Harry in shock.

"Harry Potter sir wants Winky to… wants Winky to work for him." Winky asked with watery puppy dog eyes that were more irresistible than Dobby's.

"Umm if you want to." Harry said and Winky started jumping up and down happily with Dobby.

"Oh yes Master Harry Potter sir." Winky said and Harry frowned

"Now wait one second. If we go through with this than you can not call me Master. I'm just Harry no matter what." Harry said sternly staring at both of the elfs who nodded quickly. "Ok let's do this." He said and Winky grabbed his hand and there hands started to glow and as Harry accepted her magic it started to flow through his arm and to his chest. After a few seconds his heart started glowing through his chest and Harry shut his eyes as a blissful feeling over came him and the other three in the room had to hide there eyes so they wouldn't go blind as Harry's aura started shining brightly lighting up the room. When the light disappeared they all opened there eyes and Elwood, Dawn, and Charlie came around the screen.

"That was quiet impressive." Said a voice by the door and they all turned to see Ollivander walk in and Harry smelt the wonderful human blood but easily ignored it for his human half.

"Mr. Ollivander thank you for coming so fast." Ragnok said and Ollivander bowed his head slightly.

"Well it's not everyday that I get called to Gringotts by lord Ragnok himself." Ollivander replied with a small smile.

"Yes well as you just saw Lord Harold Potter-Black here is in need of a new wand." Ragnok said

"I said no more of the lord stuff." Harry said with a growl.

"I know Harold but its fun to see you get angry." Ragnok said a quiet chuckle.

"So should we get started then?" Ollivander asked with a small chuckle of his own.

"Of course." Harry said and Ollivander walked out of the room. With a shrug Harry and the others followed him. When they got out to the antechamber Harry decided introductions were necessary. "Mr. Ollivander may I introduce Elwood and Dawn Knight and Charlie." He said motioning to the three part humans. "And these are my new family Dobby and Winky." Harry said and the two house elfs teared up as he said that and jumped on him knocking him down, which is quiet a feat seeing as he had the strength and agility of a vampire.

"Oh Harry Potter sir is a great master." He heard the elfs saying to each other and could help but give them a little hug back as he stood up the elfs still attached to his legs.

"Guys I said no calling me master. I'm just Harry." He said patting there backs with a small smile.

"I see they are quiet fond of you." Ollivander said and Harry chuckled.

"So let's get started then." Harry said and Ollivander nodded and pulled a small case out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand making it grow and it grew into a huge cabinet that he opened and the door's each opened again and on one side was a bunch of woods and the other were cores.

"Let your magic feel out and grab which ever ones call out to you." he said and Dobby and Winky let go of his legs and he walked over to the cabinet and let his magic run over the woods. He grabbed three pieces of wood and handed them to Ollivander.

"Holly, White ash, and Black oak." He said thoughtfully as he sat them aside and Harry went to the cores but to everyone's shock nothing called out to him from the cabinet but he felt magic pulling from behind him and followed it to one of the few hairs on his head and Dobby quickly pulled it out and handed it to him.

"Thank you Dobby." He said and Dobby smiled as Harry followed another magic trail to Winky and she happily pulled out the hair with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Winky."

"It is an honor Harry Potter sir." she said as she hugged him. Harry felt his magic that wasn't focused in his hand go to one of his fangs and he touched it and felt stuff coming out of it and Ragnok handed him a phial and put his tooth into the top of it making his venom react and pushing the venom into it. After it had a fair amount in it he handed it and the hairs to Ollivander who ran his wand over the phial.

"Vampire venom and phoenix tears." He said with a raised eye brow. "Is there anything else?"

"No that's it." Harry said and Ollivander nodded.

"Is there anywhere I can start making this." He asked and Ragnok showed him to the Wishing room where he started to get to work. When Ragnok and Ollivander left everyone left to go get there room's situated and Harry had Dobby and Winky come with him to his room.

"If you can make the room bigger and make two more rooms or one large one you guys can stay here with me." Harry said and Dobby and Winky had huge smiles on there faces as they started working. By the time they finished the room grew almost twice it's size with a wall blocking off a large portion of the back corner on the right side with a small door to it. Just as they finished Ragnok knocked on the door.

"Harry do you have a second I have gotten what you asked for." Ragnok said and Harry nodded his head as he followed him out of the room and Dobby and Winky happily followed Harry. Ragnok led Harry over to the wall by the Wishing room where Harry saw a black motorcycle and a black car with dents in it and the hood was gray and he saw there was no engine inside of it.

"What are they and where is the engine to the car." Harry asked not knowing what the symbols on them meant he just knew how to fix minor problem's that his uncle made him do for him like changing oil and breaks. Other than that he knew how to wax it.

"The motorcycle is a 1973 Harley Davidson Shovelhead. There was a book with it. And the person we bought the car from said it was a 1972 Corvette Stingray with a Convertible top that hasn't run in 10 years since the engine blew up. Apparently it was a project her husband was working on before he died last year. The engine is in the trunk he just put a new transmission on it and was just about to start on the engine when he passed on." He said and Harry nodded.

"Thank you so much how much do I owe you for the car." Harry asked

"Nothing think of this as a payment for doing this procedure for us." Ragnok said and Harry nodded his head.

"If you say so." Harry said and Ragnok nodded his head.

"I do. Now I have also called someone to go get you muggle clothes she took the liberty of measuring you while you were knocked out. She is taking her daughter who knows more about muggle clothes than she does oh and as far as everyone but a few goblins and Ollivander know you are Harold Knight and Charlie is Charlie Knight both of you were adopted by Elwood and Dawn.." Ragnok said

"Okay." Harry said with a small chuckle. "Is there anything else?"

"No I think that does it. Oh but you have a guest." Ragnok said and pointed into the car. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked into the car and saw Hedwig sitting in her cage and she started hooting when she saw him and he was surprised he hadn't smelt her wonderful blood but he ignored it in favor of getting her out of the cage and petting her feathers. That night Harry went to bed and had a wonderful dream not filled with nightmares. The next morning when he woke up it was to a knock at the door. When he answered it, it was a woman in her late forties with a bag in her hands.

"Hello Mr. Knight, my name is Katherine Williams Lord Ragnok asked me to get you some clothes. Here they are." She said and handed Harry the bag and he went over to his bed and turned the bag upside down and 30 little bags fell out of it and Katherine waved her wand and they all enlarged. Harry started going through them and found boxers, socks, jean pants and shorts, jogging pants and work out shorts, short sleeve shirts, long sleeve shirts, tank tops, button up shirts, and a few zip up hoodies. Almost all of the shirts where dark in color, there was black, dark green, dark blue, dark red, then there were a few lighter colors of emerald, white, ruby red, and sky blue. Then he had four pairs of shoes, a pair of black converse, black boots, moccasin slippers, and white sketchers. He had a black fossil watch and a black fedora and a black beanie with a bill on it.

"Wow. Thank you so much tell your daughter thank you as well." Harry said as he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote something down and put a drop of blood on it before folding it and giving it to her. "Here give this to Ragnok. Thank you again." Harry said and shook her hand. Katherine smile and with a small wave left the room and as she went opened the parchment and read. 'Give her a hundred galleons, Harry J. P. B. Knight.'

**HP-TWI**

The next few days went by in a blur of the Elwood, Dawn, Charlie and Harry getting to know each other. Harry learned that the Knights were on there honeymoon in Paris when they were attacked and turned by accident, the person who bit them lost control as he was on a hunt with his clan trying to find animals when they came across the Knight's but luckily they were stopped and after the Knight's were turned they were taught how to be 'vegetarians'. Charlie was a different story. He and his family were on there way home from a movie when a group of vampires attacked and killed his parents before his eyes before they started toying with him randomly breaking his bones and laughing as he tried to fight back until the broke his skin and they jumped on him and two of them bit him and a coven of Irish vampires saved him and taught him there ways and tried to help him get over his hate and anger but he was still angry about it and as soon as he was able to get away from them with out attacking a human he was gone on his own until this opportunity presented itself and he was happy to be able to have a second chance at a human life. He even started to calm down and get along with people better as his first dream in his new life was about his parents telling him that they didn't blame him and that he should embrace his new life and he made a promise to do just that.

On the fourth day in the room since the four vampires were turned into half humans they were sitting around a dining table with Dobby and Winky who just made them there meal getting to know more about each other again when the door to the wishing room opened and an excited Ollivander came out of the room with his hands behind his back looking as giddy as a school girl.

"It's done." He cried out as he reached the table and pulled his hands out and handed a box to Harry who opened it to show a beautiful wand. The wand was about ten and a half inches long and the three different woods each had one line and they swirled from the end to the tip. The end of it had a slight knot to it and on the handle was the initials H.J.P.B.

"It's beautiful." Harry said.

"Yes but I just need one more thing to make it perfect." Ollivander said and handed Harry a small knife. "If you could cut your palm and rub it on your initials it will make it so only you can use the wand."

So Harry gripped the knife and cut his palm and grabbed the wand letting his blood absorb into it. When it did sparks flew out of it and Harry felt magic course through his arm and to his chest making the wand perfect for him.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Harry said and pulled a note out of his pocket and handed it to him. "Give this to Ragnok you deserve it." Harry said and shook his hand and Ollivander gave a small bow.

"I wish you luck in all of your journey's." he said and shook hands with the others before leaving. After Harry got his wand he and the others went back to getting to know each other and that's how they spent the next four days and on the last day Ragnok arrived and introduced them to their instructors. Elwood, Dawn, and Charlie had a instructor named Kancea to instruct them in goblin magic. Elwood and Dawn each had an instructor to help them start a career, Elwood was going to go into accounting and Dawn was going to try to be a nurse. Harry and Charlie each had there own instructors to catch them up to where they should be. Then they also had a trainer to teach them how to fight and keep them in shape.

"Well this is it. I wish you all luck." Ragnok said as they stood at the door to the outside world.

"Thank you lord Ragnok we'll see you in about two years." Harry said and shook his hand.

"See ya in about eight months." Ragnok replied with a grin and they all shook hands before he left with a small wave.

"Two years until we see the outside world again, yippee." Harry said sarcastically and the others chuckled before they went to there rooms and went to sleep so they were well rested for a brutal day the next morning and that was the night Harry had his first nightmare of his new life.

**HP-TWI**

**A/N well here we are another chappy hope ya'll like it.**


	4. Rise and Shine

**Disclaimer: still own neither Harry Potter nor Twilight but still tryin to get them.**

**Rise and Shine**

**HP-TWI**

Harry was walking down a dark path. He heard a noise to his side and looked to see a group of death eaters surround him and heard a crazy laugh as he turned and looked directly at Lord Voldemort and as a green light flew towards him and he shot up in his bed looking around before he let out a breath and laid his head back down as he realized it was just a dream. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep when he was drenched with cold water and he shot up again and looked around again to see a goblin standing there with a nasty smile on his face.

"Rise and shine time to train." He said and Harry glowered at him.

"I was up before you threw the water on me." he said sitting up and rubbing his chest before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and getting up.

"Don't matter just get ready training starts in five minutes." He said before leaving the room and Harry got up and dressed before he left the room rubbing his eyes as he went. When he got to the main room he saw the others already standing there surprisingly wide awake and cheerful.

"What the bloody hell are you all cheerful about." He grumbled looking at them angrily.

"We all got to sleep." Charlie said happily practically jumping for joy.

"Yeah so what." Harry asked

"Vampires don't sleep so me and Elwood haven't slept in a hundred years and Charlie hasn't for a year." Dawn said with a large smile.

"So what's so bloody great about sleep." Harry mumbled under his breath and Dawn gave him a worried look.

"That's all good and well but we are here to start training." The goblin said leading them to the wish room. When he opened the door it was to a huge room with a grass track around the out side of it. "Okay we are going to see how long you can run starting now." He said and a picture of each of them appeared with a clock under it and started ticking so they all shot off. Harry was surprised at how fast he was going as he pushed his limits and easily out ran the others laughing as he went making Charlie growl as he tried to catch up to him. As they ran the room would provide scenery for them at every turn. After about two hours there human sides started taking over and they started slowing down as they got tired. After another thirty minutes Dawn and Elwood stopped and at the three hour mark Charlie quit as well. And almost ten minutes after that Harry stopped running as well. He walked to the middle of the room where the others were already sitting in comfortable chairs and he wished for a bed which appeared right behind him and he fell onto it making Elwood and Dawn laugh a little bit.

"What are you four doing, get up its time for combat training before breakfast." The goblin said and Harry groaned but pushed himself out of the bed as the others stood up and they followed the goblin out of the room and to the room with the swords and weights in it. "Alright let's see how much you people can lift." The goblin said so they all went over to the bench's and laid down as the goblin set up some weights on each set and got prepared in case he would have to lift the weights off of them. Harry looked at all the weights on the bars in shock thinking he couldn't lift it as the others looked at it with a chuckle. "Alright go." The goblin said and Harry put his hands on the bar and easily lifted the weight as did the other three.

"Alright lets add more weight then." The goblin said and put all the weight they had in the room on the bars yet they were still easily lifted by all of them. "Well I think you're all strong enough then." He said with a chuckle

"So we are really strong then that's wicked." Harry said as he easily lifted the weights again.

"Yeah last time I checked I could easily lift a car." Elwood said

"Me to." Dawn said and Charlie just shrugged as he got up.

"Well then I guess we will move onto fighting. We have a few wizards here sworn to secrecy to teach you to fight. I will go get him. See you tomorrow morning bright and early." The goblin said and left with a nasty grin on his face. After a few minutes the door opened again and three identical people walked in. They stood at about 5'9 all with shot black hair in there early twenties. The only thing different about each of them was their eyes. One had orange catlike eyes, one had pitch black eyes and one had all white eyes.

"Hello we are David, Tony, and Eric Jameson. We will be your fighting instructors." Said the one with black eyes

"I'm Tony I will be instructing you in weapons training." Tony, who had white eyes said.

"I'm Eric I will train you in martial art fighting." Eric who had the cat like eyes said.

"And I, as you most likely guessed, am David I will train you in street fighting and boxing." David said with a large smile on his face.

"Well I am Elwood Knight and this is my lovely wife Dawn Knight." Elwood said shaking each of their hands.

"I'm Charlie." Charlie said with a nod.

"Harold but people call me Harry." Harry said reaching out and shaking there hands.

"Well now that we are introduced let us explain how we are going to do this. We are going to split you up Elwood and Dawn will be together while Harry and Charlie are by themselves. On Monday's and Thursday's the Knights will be with Eric to learn martial arts. Harry will be with me learning street fighting and boxing and Charlie will be with Tony doing weapons. On Tuesday and Fridays the Knights will be with me, Harry with Tony, and Charlie with Eric. Wednesday and Saturday the Knights will be with Tony, Harry with Eric and Charlie with me. Sunday will be a rest day. Any questions." David said and they all shook there heads.

"Okay let's get started then. Today is Monday so everyone follow your instructor." Tony said so Harry followed David out of the room and to the wish room where there was a boxing ring, punching bag, and speed bag.

"Okay kid lets get started on the speed bag since your already stretched out and everything." David said

"Can I ask a question." Harry asked as David grabbed his hand and strapped a pair of gloves to them.

"Shoot." David said as he started to tape the gloves.

"What's up with your eyes." Harry asked and David chuckled.

"What did they freak you out, there just contacts." He said

"No didn't freak me out there bloody wicked." Harry said making David chuckle again.

"Really people usually, in the wizarding world and muggle world, though not as many people in the muggle world, look at me and my brothers as if we're crazy." David said and Harry shrugged.

"I'm not known to be like everyone else." Harry said as they walked over to the speed bag.

"So Harry what kind of music do you like. Whose your favorite band." He asked and Harry shrugged.

"Umm never really listened to any music." Harry said and David looked at him as if he grew another head.

"Really?" He asked and when Harry nodded he shook his head before a large smile grew on his face. "Fine guess I get to educate you in this as well." He said as he thought of something and a large desk with a CD player appeared with large speakers with a CD rack next to it and David pulled him over to it. "Well lets see." He said going through a few of the CD's. "Well here we have Greenday, Simple Plan, Disturbed, 3 Doors Down, Panic! at the disco, The All-American rejects, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Foo Fighters, Apocalyptica, Snow Patrol, Creed, and Good Charlotte." David said and Harry raised his eye brow. "Let's play some Greenday." He said and pulled out a CD called American Idiot and put it on and immediately the music started playing quietly so he turned it up so loud they almost had to yell at each other so the other person could hear that they were saying.

Harry started off on the speed bag and could move his hands fast but he had trouble aiming to hit the bag. After a little while they switched over to the punching bag, then they got into the ring and David showed him some stances. While Harry was learning that the Knights were getting shown a few of the basic moves and Charlie was learning how to properly hold different weapons.

**HP-TWI**

While things within the time room were going smooth everything outside of Gringotts wasn't for Albus Dumbledore and his follower's or Remus Lupin and the Order of the Phoenix. They searched all of Diagon alley and couldn't find him. But unlike Dumbledore the Order didn't just keep searching Diagon alley. They kept one person there but the rest they started fanning out throughout all of London. Of course Remus had the advantage as Dumbledore couldn't leave the protection of his house thanks to the reward on his head.

**HP-TWI**

Four hours after they started the training they were interrupted by Dobby who told them lunch was ready which ticked Harry off because he missed breakfast so they quickly took there gloves off and Harry at David's suggestion took the stereo and CDs to his room and after washing up went to the dining area where the others were already sitting. Harry looked around and noticed there were only two chairs left for himself and David but the house-elfs weren't seated.

"Dobby, Winky." Harry called out and the two elfs appeared with a loud pop.

"Yes mister Harry sir." they both said

"I would like for you to join us at the table." Harry said and the two elfs looked up at him in shock.

"Oh no's Mr. Harry sir we's can't do that sir that not be good we is not suppose to eat with masters." Dobby said making Harry frown.

"If I have to I will order you to eat with us and I said not to call me master Dobby. Now both of you are my friends and you will act as such by eating with us." Harry said and both the elfs looked up at him with tears in there eye's before diving into him hugging his legs making David chuckle as they all made room for the two elfs to sit down next to Harry.

"I've never seen a house elf act like that. You're a good man Harry." David said as they sat next to each other and they all started joking around with each other as Harry ate a bloody steak. After lunch was over Kancea and a few other goblin's who decided to help train took the Knights and Charlie to start there goblin training while Harry was led out of the room by an excided Dobby and Winky with the Jameson's following them. They led Harry to the weight room and started telling him about house-elf magic which Harry already learned was stronger than goblin and wizards.

After about ten minutes of learning about it they started showing him simple things. Which was just levitating objects and after an hour of that they were interrupted by a goblin saying that Harry was needed for his muggle education training. When he heard that it made Harry groan at the thought of learning five years of schooling in almost two years, but he followed the goblin none the less and they had to test where Harry was by giving him a few test. Harry got through the English easily and it showed he was only two years behind where he needed to be. The math was fairly easily as that was one of his favorite classes when he went to muggle school's and he was far ahead of everyone in his last year there. When he was ten he was almost on the same level as people who were fifteen, though he couldn't show it for fear of punishment. So he was just to learn more about Algebra and Trigonometry. Then there were science classes and history classes which Harry knew nothing about so he had to start from the beginning.

By the time that they finished it was already time for dinner where the Jameson's promised to teach Harry more wizard magic after dinner if Harry wanted to. It was an offer Harry gladly took. That was how it was the rest of the week until Sunday. On Tuesday and Friday's Harry embarrassed himself in front of Tony with how he handled a sword even though Tony heard he used one before. When he heard that Harry was only twelve at the time and used it to kill a fifty foot or so basilisk Tony stopped laughing and started gapping at him in shock. Then on Wednesday and Saturday Harry embarrassed himself even more with Eric trying to learn Martial arts.

But Sunday was the day Harry was looking forward to. The day he got to work on Sirius's motorcycle. He pushed it over to the wish room and a huge garage appeared with a CD player off to one side and he put in _No Pads, No Helmets...Just Balls_ by Simple Plan and it started playing. Harry looked at the bike and sighed before thinking up a book on 73' Harley Davidson Shovelhead and flipped through it before deciding to just take the engine apart and start from there. So that's exactly what he started to do only stopping when Dobby or Winky would pop in to tell him it was time to eat then going straight back to the garage.

That's how it went for the first few week's with each of them slowly but surely improving and after about twelve Sunday's learning all he could about the motorcycle engine. It only took so long because he wanted to learn every single thing about them. But Harry finally had it put back together with new parts with all the same charms Sirius had on it which can make it fly, invisible, and never run out of gas or oil.

After Harry was done with that he enlisted the help of Charlie to steer his car as he pushed it into the garage. Then he asked Charlie if he wanted to help and so they started to put the engine together and got to know each other and Harry despite what happened with his last friends decided to give Charlie a chance and they eventually became what everyone but a few goblins thought they were brothers. It took twenty Sunday's before they were done putting the engine back together because Harry once again wanted to know everything about every part of it.

When they were done getting it together they took a Sunday to put it in. Then they took a Sunday to take all the dents out of it and paint the car midnight black with a blood red interior. When they were done Harry and Charlie just stood there admiring the car before looking at each other and wishing up a full gas container and a huge long road. Harry picked up the gas container and poured it into the tank before climbing into the driver side and turning the car on making it purr. Harry revved the engine a few times as he grabbed his CD he brought from his room and putting it in and turned it all the way up making Green Day start blaring as he put it in drive and took off down the long road.

"This is great." Charlie yelled happily as he wished up some turns that Harry easily took. When Harry suddenly stopped Charlie nearly busted his head on the dash board making Harry grin as he opened the top. When it was completely down he took off again laughing like a maniac as he made a sharp u-turn and headed back towards the front of the room. When they got there it was to see Elwood, Dawn, and the Jameson's and they got out of the car leaving it running.

"I take it the car is running now." Elwood said with a smirk.

"No it doesn't run Dad. What ever gave you that idea?" Harry said sarcastically making Charlie chuckle.

"Oh wanna get sarcastic with me huh." Elwood said as he smiled dangerously at Harry making Harry back up slightly. Elwood jumped towards Harry and he dodged him and jumped into the car and took off.

"CAN'T CATCH ME!" he shouted as he went laughing like a maniac making everyone else chuckle as Elwood ran after him laughing as he went.

**HP-TWI**

Almost two years since they went into the time room and Harry, Charlie, Dawn, and Elwood where like a family. Elwood and Dawn knew that they could never replace either of there parents but they wanted both of them to be part of there family and Harry and Charlie both said they wanted to be there sons. So after almost two years a seventeen year old Harry who now stood at 6'4 with short black hair that was spiked with electric blue tips, a nineteen year old Charlie who stood at about the same height as he did before with his black hair also spike up with white tips, and twenty-nine year old Dawn and Elwood who looked exactly the same emerged from the time room surrounded by those who became there friends.

"Good luck guys, have fun in Forks." David said giving Dawn a hug and shaking hands with the others.

"You to David. See ya guy's in a year." Harry said and with a wave they went there separate ways. The soon to be Knight family made there way to Ragnok's office where he was waiting on them.

"Ahh there you are. How was the training?" he asked.

"It was great. So when do we leave for Forks?" Elwood asked.

"As soon as you sign some papers." Ragnok said and motioned with his hand and four pieces of parchment appeared right in front of the four half-humans who quickly read it.

"So this basically say's we won't leave Forks for a whole year. The most we can stay out of it is two days and any longer will result in death." Dawn said and Ragnok nodded his head.

"Yes that is basically what it says." Ragnok said and so they all signed it and put a drop of blood on it. "Excellent. Well we must go then if we want to catch your flight. All of your stuff has been brought to the house including the four cars, and the motorcycle." Ragnok said.

"Well actually we have talked a lot and we were wondering if we could adopt Harry and Charlie for real." Elwood said and Ragnok nodded his head.

"Of course you can." He said and pulled out a piece of parchment that they read and then all of them signed it. "So it is done. Shall we get going then." He said and handed them each a pass port and a ticket along with a piece of paper that he told them all to touch and when they did they felt a pull at there stomach and they disappeared and seconds later landed in a room at the airport. They heard the call for Seattle and Ragnok told them to wait.

"When you get there all of you touch this and it will take you to the cottage." He said handing Elwood a map.

"Thanks for all of the help." Harry said shaking Ragnok hand and the others did the same.

"See you in a year." He said and they all quickly left the room and made there way to there plane. "Good luck to you all." He said before disappearing with a barely audible pop.

**HP-TWI**

**A/N Well tell me what ya think so far**


	5. First day of school

**Disclaimer: I still own neither Harry Potter nor Twilight**

**First day of school**

**HP-TWI**

After a long flight the Knights were finally in Seattle and after making their way through the crowd they made their way out side. Then they found an empty alley way and went inside of it and took the portkey that Ragnok gave them and activated it. After they all felt the familiar pull they were gone and reappeared a few seconds later in front of a large white two story house with woods surrounding it and a long drive way that went back behind the house. They quickly walked up to the door and Harry pulled out his key and unlocked the door. They all stepped into the house and Charlie flipped the light switch and the room lit up making them all stared in amazement at what they saw. It was a huge living room with a white rug, a leather couch and two recliners, with a coffee table between them and the huge flat screen T.V. on the wall. They looked around for a few seconds before Harry and Charlie looked at each other and the stairs.

"I'm gonna go pick my room." Harry said and disappeared with a barely audible pop and reappeared at the top of the stairs to see all of there stuff in the large hall way and he used his magic to move the dressers in front of the stairs to slow down Charlie and ran to the first door he saw which was a large bathroom. He closed that door and ran to the door right across from it and saw a pretty big room with a big window on the far wall, with pink walls, a pink bed comforter and a bright blue carpet. Shutting that door he went to the next one just as Charlie moved the dressers without breaking them.

Laughing Harry threw the door open and knew this was his room. It had dark red walls and a black carpet and the back wall had a large glass door with its own balcony facing the woods. It had a large queen sized bed against the wall on the left of the door. The bed had a black comforter on it and next to the bed was a small table. Then straight across from the bed on the wall was a decent sized T.V. and next to that was an open door that led to a closet. Harry grinned as he waved his hand and made his name on the door and used house-elf magic to make sure it wouldn't come off. Just as he finished Charlie came up to him.

"I'll fight you for this room." He said and Harry chuckled.

"I'm alright." Harry said and went out into the hall. "But tell ya what I'll go with ya into town and we can redecorate your room, if ya help me move into mine first of course." He said and Charlie grinned.

"Deal." He said and shook Harry's hand before they started moving everything into the room. After they were done Harry had a weapons rack with weapons covered with vampire bones. He had three daggers made out of vampire bones then two swords that had vampire bones somehow fused along the edges of it and sharpened. They were all strong enough to cut through almost anything and everything. Then next to the glass door balcony he had a black and blue electric guitar and a black acoustic guitar then under his TV he had a table with his CD player on it and a CD stand next to it almost filled with CD's. After they were done setting up Harry's room, after constantly telling Dobby and Winky who kept popping up that they would do it themselves, Harry pushed Charlie out and told him to tell their parents they were leaving and to meet him at the garage in a few minutes.

Then he got changed into a pair of loose blue jeans with a hole in the knee, a white shirt with the words, life is full of mistakes and you were the biggest one, written on it. Then over that he pulled on a long black leather coat and slid his two of his daggers into the coats built in holsters that hid them from view. He then pulled on a black wool beanie and a pair of boots then grabbed his keys off of the bed side table. He went to the door leading to the balcony and stepped out into the cold wind, which didn't really affect him, before jumping over the balcony and landing on his feet and walking towards the four door garage.

When he got there it was to see Charlie in his black Charger ready to go and he chuckled as he walked down the row of cars after Charlie's Charger there was Elwood's white with two blue strips Viper, then Dawn like Harry had an old car in a 64 ¼ cherry red Mustang. After that was his car and then finally his bike which he chose not to ride instead he got into his corvette and started it and put the top down.

"Ready to go." He asked Charlie as he pulled on a pair of sunglasses and Charlie nodded and Harry pushed the button on his door opener as Charlie did the same and both of there doors started to go up and as soon as it was high enough Harry went through and pushed the button again making it close as shot off down the drive way with Charlie right behind him and they both slowed down as they reached the end of the drive way and finally stopped at the end. "Umm which way do we go." Harry asked making Charlie chuckle.

"I don't know." Charlie said.

"Well go with you then we do know how to use a map after all." Said a voice they recognized as their new father and they looked back to see him and Dawn walking towards them each holding a map up.

"That could be useful." Harry said

"Yea but how are we gonna get any girls if we have our parents with us." Charlie said dramatically.

"Well you can try all you want but I just wanna get the stuff and get home." Harry said and revved the engine. "So let's go who's ridin with me?"

"I am." Dawn said and quickly got into the car. "Last one there makes dinner. Go left." She said and Harry quickly put the car in drive and quickly shot off left leaving Elwood and Charlie in their dust as Elwood tried to quickly get in the car and follow Harry. After a quick drive they finally reached the town and slowed down and found a hard wood store and laughing as Elwood and Charlie reached them. They parked there car's and started walking around to find a place to buy every thing they needed being watched the whole time. After a while they finally found a place where they could get paint and Charlie chose white and then they went around to try to find a carpet place but couldn't find one.

"Well that sucks." Harry said with a laugh. "Guess you have to keep the carpet."

"Come on boy's lets get home, Elwood and Charlie need to get started on dinner." Dawn said making Harry laugh again as his dad and brother huffed.

"I thought you were kidding." Charlie said and Dawn shook her head.

"Well I wasn't." Dawn said

"But honey we don't even have anything to cook with or anything to cook. How about we go out to eat?" Elwood said and motioned towards a diner down the road.

"Fine lets go." Dawn said with a sigh.

"I'll take the paint to the car and meet ya guys at home all these stares are creeping me out." Harry said and tried to grab the paint from Charlie.

"Or you can go with your mum and your brother and I'll put the paint away. We aren't asking you to become friends with anyone just to go eat." Elwood said and grabbed the paint from Charlie as he grabbed Harry and led him down the street with Dawn walking behind them.

"Charlie let go I can walk myself." Harry said and pushed Charlie away.

"Fine then lets go." He said and they walked the rest of the way to the dinner and went inside and when they did all the talk stopped and everyone looked at them as some one came over with menu's in their hands.

"Hello you must be the new family who moved into the Evans cottage." She said and shook there hands. "My name is Julie Moore."

"Dawn Knight, these are my son's Harold and Charlie and my husband Elwood." She said as Elwood walked in.

"So a table for four then." She said and led them through the diner as everyone started talking again while still throwing them the occasional glance. After they sat down and ordered their food they sat there in silence.

**HP-TWI**

"Alright we haven't found any trace of Harry in London." Remus said to the gathered Order members as the Knights ate their dinner. "Does anyone have any ideas on how to find him."

"Send him an owl." Said one of the Weasley twins, Remus could never really tell them apart.

"I've told you we tried that multiple times already they always come back unopened." Arthur said with a sigh.

"But the last time we tried was last week we could try again." Said the other twin but they were ignored as Kingsley Shaklebolt stated another idea and the twins left the room with a sigh and made their way back to their shop in Diagon alley.

"So twin of mine want to send Harry an owl." Fred asked.

"Of course dear brother." George said so they sat down and together in rainbow ink that changed colors randomly they wrote Harry a short note that read.

_Oi Harry where the bloody hell are you we need to know where to send your share of profit from the store and we wanted you to know we are always on your side mate we can be your eyes and ears here in London because we know your no longer on this Island we call home at the very least let us know your ok. Your mates Gred and Forge._

When they were done they went to the messenger shop and got a cross sea owl to deliver the letter to Harry where ever the hell he was before going back to their shop.

"Well let's hope for the best." George said and Fred nodded as they started filling up the shelves in the shop.

**HP-TWI**

After the Knights were done eating they went back home and Harry and Charlie, despite Dawn telling them they had to sleep because they had school in the morning, took Charlie's TV off the wall and took the bed out and started painting the room and after the first time Dobby and Winky popped into the room they got the idea to send them to Ragnok for a black carpet and by time they were done painting they were back with the carpet.

"Thank you Winky, thanks Dobby. Now you two the last room up here is really small. It was a nursery so it was worse then this room was but you both can go decorate it. Your going to have to share the room but it's yours." Harry told them and they looked up at him with wide eyes and open mouths before looking at each other and back at Harry and busting out in tears and grabbing his legs hugging them.

"Thank you Harry Potter sir." They said together before letting go and disappearing with a small pop.

"Well let's get this carpet in then." Charlie said so they quickly took it out and put the other one in before moving all of his stuff into the room. When they were done they stood back and admired there work. Charlie's drum set was in the corner next to the door his bed was in the corner next to the window with the TV straight across form it and he had posters of his favorite bands and barely clad women. He also had a weapons rack on the wall that had a bow and arrow on it the heads of the arrows were vampire bone. Then he had a short sword with the bone fused on like Harry's sword. He also had a CD player sitting under his TV with his own CD collection and a laptop that was fixed magically to always be charged and always have an internet connection.

"You guys did a great job." Dawn said as she came in. "Now time for you to go to bed you have school tomorrow. Good night." She said and left the room.

"Ok." Harry said yawning as he walked out as well. "I'll see ya in the morning."

"'K, night." Charlie said and closed the door as Harry went across the hall and stripped down to his boxers and put a CD called Viva La Vida by Coldplay in and started it as he laid down and eventually fell asleep to the music.

The next morning Harry was woke by Dobby telling him breakfast was ready. So after Dobby popped away Harry got up and grabbed a pair of fading loose blue jeans, then he pulled out a black shirt with the hand written words, note to self: its illegal to stab people for being stupid, then after grabbing a pair of boxers and socks he went to the bath room and took a shower before getting changed and going down stairs to the dinning room and seeing his family already sitting there eating a large breakfast and he sat down and joined them and they ate in silence for a while.

"So Harry who's driving to school." Charlie asked after everyone was done. He may be the older of the two but he always looked to Harry for answers.

"I was gonna take the bike." Harry said with a shrug. "Want me to drive you instead?"

"It would make more sense for us to drive together." Charlie said with a shrug. "'sides it looks like its gonna rain later." He said looking out the window and Harry walked over next to him and looked out.

"Well in that case I'll drive. Meet ya outside I gotta go get my IPod gotta listen to music during school how else will I learn anything." Harry said as he gave his mum a hug.

"Harry behave." She said

"I won't mum you know that." Harry said as he started to leave the room.

"Have a great first day." Elwood said.

"You to dad, you to mum." Harry said as he popped up to his room and grabbed his coat and pulled it on putting his daggers in there holsters then he grabbed his IPod and put it in his pocket. After he did all that he pulled on his boots and popped into the garage right next to his car scaring the shit out of Charlie who was already sitting in the car with the top down and the CD player, playing Puddle of Mudd's _Psycho_.

"Shit Harry I told you to cut that shit out. Get in the car and let's go." He said with a huff making Harry laugh as he hopped into the car and pushed the button to open the door and when it was open all the way he pulled out and closed the door.

"Why are you in such a hurry." Harry asked as he went to the end of the drive way and made sure no one was coming before he quickly turned left and took off as fast as he could towards the town. When they got there he slowed down a little bit as he found the school and parked the car in the empty lot. Harry lifted the top to the car before he turned it off and got out. "Well we gotta go to the office to get our schedules so come on." Harry said and got his IPod out as they went. He then put one of the head phones into his ear and turned it on random making the All-American Rejects _Mona Lisa_ start to play in his ear as he put the IPod down through his shirt and into his pocket. When they got to the office they went in and grabbed their schedules and looked at it Harry's classes were,

1) English  
2) Government  
3) Calculus  
4) Spanish  
Lunch

5) Biology

6) Gym

"Well look's like we have lunch together. I'm gonna go find my classes. See ya later Charlie don't get in to much trouble." Harry said making Charlie chuckle as they walked away from each other.

It took Harry all of about five minutes to find his classes then he went back to his English class and stood across from the door just listening to his music as people trickled in a few of them staring at him which he ignored. When the teacher unlocked the door Harry introduced him self and was given a book and told to take a seat anywhere so he sat all the way in the back corner furthest form the door and watched every body as they came in and gave him a curious glance as they took a seat. After the last bell rang the teacher started class.

"Alright we have a new student Harold Knight. Now lets open to page 320." After that Harry was in robot mode. Listening and writing when told to and he was glad for the end of the lesson and got up and left the room with everyone else. As soon as he left the door two girls walked up to him.

"Hi we were just wondering if you needed help finding your way to your next class. My name is Lauren Mallory, this is my friend Angela Weber." Said one of the girls.

"No thanks I can find my way." Harry said and walked away to his next class where he was once again given a book but this time given a assigned seat near the middle of the class. As the last bell rang a boy of about 6'2 with messy hair and gold like eyes walked in and Harry thought something was strange but blew it off as he paid attention to the teacher not noticing the boy looking at him with narrow eyes as he took his seat. After the class was over he got up and was once again asked if he needed help finding his way and he blew them off like he did the first two girls who asked.

The next two classes flew by for him as well then he gladly made his way to lunch where he got a slice of cheese pizza, some chips and a pop then went and sat down in a corner that no one else was sitting at people watching him and whispering as he sat down like it was some great sin to eat at that table. After a while he saw Charlie walk in with a few people with him laughing at something he was saying and when he saw him he looked confused with where to sit with his new friends or his brother looking back and forth between them. "Sit with your friends and keep your shields up." Harry said and Charlie smiled and nodded his head as he sat down and Harry kept an ear on their conversation as he ate.

"Is that your brother?" One of Charlie's friends asked.

"Yeah why?" Charlie asked

"You might want to tell him to move." Said one of the girls making Harry raise an eyebrow.

"Why would I tell him to move?"

"Because he's sitting at the Cullen's table."

"Who the hell are the Cullen's?" Charlie asked.

"Only the hottest people at this school. Or they were any way before you and your brother came." Said one of the girls making all the girls at the table giggle.

"The Cullen's are a group of adopted kids. There adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is a doctor and I'm not sure what Esme does. They moved here a few years ago. There they are now." Said one of the boys next to Charlie. "The big one his names Emmet Cullen and the blonde hottie next to him is Rosalie Hale their together. Then the kid who looks like he's in pain is Rosalie's brother Jasper and the short girl is Alice Cullen their together as well. Then you have Edward Cullen he's the only one alone. They really keep to themselves and no one ever sits at their table. Look's like they finally realized some one sat there." He said and sure enough when Harry looked up it was to see the group staring at him and he just ignored them and started eating his food again as he smelt that they had no blood pumping through their bodies.

"You're in our seats." Said one of the girls in a mystical voice.

"Sorry." Harry said looking up and taking a drink of his pop.

"I said you're in our seats." The short girl, Alice Harry thought he heard her called, said with a smile.

"And I said sorry." Harry said looking at them all sizing them up.

"Well move then." Said the big one Emmet.

"Umm why would I do that I'm not done eating. Just give me a minute."

"You're at our table please move." Emmet growled

"There a problem here." Harry heard Charlie ask as he walked over and put a hand on Emmet's shoulder.

"Charlie go sit down. There's no problem here." Harry said eating the rest of his pizza before standing up. "Tables all yours beautiful. Sorry for the inconvenience." Harry said winking at Alice who grinned at him and sat down.

"You coming sit with us Harry." Charlie asked nodding to his table and Harry shook his head.

"I'm gonna go out side." Harry said and left the room thinking what this could mean and when he got out side he went behind a trash can and popped home to talk to his dad.

**HP-TWI**

**A/N well what do ya think how is it so far**


	6. Alice Cullen

**HP-TWI**

When Harry appeared in his house he quickly called for Dobby and Winky and told them to get his mum and dad. So with a bow and a pop they were gone and returned a few minutes later Winky with Dawn and Dobby with Elwood.

"Harry is something wrong?" asked Elwood and Harry nodded.

"There are Vampires here. Full blooded or erm… no blooded I guess." Harry said.

"The Cullens." Dawn said and Harry looked over at her.

"Yeah I take it you meet Carlisle Cullen today." Harry said and she nodded.

"Yes I did. He is a vegetarian but I don't know if we can trust him or his family. I think he may have suspected something as he was giving me strange looks but he didn't say anything." Dawn said

"So what do we do." Harry asked Elwood.

"How many are there?" Elwood asked.

"Seven altogether." Harry said and Elwood stroked his chin as he thought.

"Well I say we wait to see if they show any ill intent towards us or any humans." Elwood said and Harry gapped at him.

"Are you serious why not just go confront them. We can take them." Harry said

"Because it's the smart thing to do. Now go back to school we have to get back to work." Elwood said and Harry huffed as he crossed his arms and disappeared with a pop and reappeared back behind the trashcans before looking at his watch and seeing he still had ten minutes before the bell would sound signaling the end of lunch so he went back into the cafeteria and looked around to see a bunch of girls looking at him and giggling. He just shook his head as walked over to the table Charlie was sitting at and nudged him.

"Oh hey Harry you need something." He asked and Harry nodded.

"I need to ask you something." He said and motioned for Charlie to follow him and he did so with out question and they went out side only Harry aware of the eyes from the Cullen's and Hale's following them.

"What is it Harry." Charlie asked as they finally got out side.

"Did you notice anything off with the Cullen's?"

"Umm no, should I have." He asked looking into the lunch room at the Cullens table.

"Did you smell anything off about them."

"Umm no can you just tell me already."

"No pumping blood." Harry said quietly and Charlie's eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me I didn't even notice that."

"Probably because there were to many people around." Harry said with a shrug.

"Well what do we do, confront them."

"I went to talk to Dawn and Elwood and they said to leave it alone until we see if they have any ill intent to anyone around here. I wanted to confront them as well but now that I think of it this is the bet…" he stopped as he felt someone trying to enter his mind and threw up his Occlumency shields. He looked into the lunch room to see Edward Cullens staring at him and their eyes connected. Even though they were far away Harry still managed to enter his mind and read the thoughts on the surface.

"_There's something off with them why can't I get into his mind and why does their blood flow differently then everyone else. I have to ask Carlisle."_ With that Harry broke the connection.

"Well they do suspect us I just read the younger Cullens mind and he was wondering why our blood is different then everyone else and why he couldn't get into my mind. He must have some kind of special power, the others might as well so keep your block's up at all times and watch out for the big one and the blonde I believe they are both seniors they may try something." Harry said and Charlie nodded.

"Okay I'll make sure to keep my shields up then. So a few of my friends are going to show me around after school you wanna come with us."

"No I'm just gonna head home after school." Harry said as they went back inside.

"Oh come on Harry. I know it's hard for you to make friends because of what those bastards you used to call friends did to you. But you should try a little harder." Charlie said and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe some other time." He said with a shrug and walked away from his brother as the bell rang ending lunch and he made his way to biology where he was assigned a seat right next to Edward Cullen. When the bell finally rang ending the class Harry jumped up and quickly made his way out of the room and to gym which he easily got by in and when class was over he got envious looks when he walked outside to the Corvette that everyone was admiring and made his way through the small crowd of guys surrounding it and turned it on before lowering the top and turned his music up and revved the engine a few times to get everyone to move before he put it in drive and went forward quickly and left the parking lot happy to finally be away form the vampires.

When he left the school he started to drive back to his house. When he was a few minutes out of the town he saw an old red trunk broke down on the side of the street with the hood open and one of the front tires was flat. So with a sigh he stopped and backed up. He got out of his car and looked both ways before he walked across the street to see a man sitting inside on his phone. When he saw Harry he hung up and got out.

"Do you need help?" Harry asked and the man nodded.

"Uh actually I could use some help. I could use a jump and if you have it a jack." The man said.

"Yeah just a second." Harry said and crossed the street. He started his car and backed it up before crossing the street and stopping right in front of the old truck. He left the car running as he popped the trunk and hood. Then he got out and went to the trunk and got his jumper cables and jack out. "Okay let's set the cables up." He said and handed the man his set and they set them up to the batteries.

"Alright as it charges let's change the tire." Harry said and set up the jack as the man pulled out his spare and a four way. Harry loosened the tire before he jacked it up and took it all the way off. Then he put the new one on and tightened it back down by hand before lowering the jack and tightening it all the way. "Okay try and start it while I put this away." Harry said and moved to the back of his car and put the jack away before closing the trunk and he heard the trunk loudly start up and they unhooked the jack.

"Thanks for the help. My names Charlie Swan, I'm the chief of police around here." The man said holding out his hand.

"Harry Knight I just moved here with my folks and brother." Harry said shaking his hand before putting his hood down. "It was nice to meet you."

"You as well thanks again for the help." Charlie said with a smile and a nod as Harry got into his car. He gave a small nod in return before he put the car in drive and started on his way back home.

When he got back home he parked his car in the garage and was about to make his way inside when an owl flew down to him. He took the letter off of his leg and after waving his hand over it and making sure it wouldn't cause him any harm. After he found it was fine he opened it and read the note from Fred and George. "Hmm the gits are on my side." Harry said with a grin. "Gotta go write them back." He said to himself before popping into his room the owl still on his shoulder and he sat at his desk to write a note.

**Fred and George I'm grateful that your on my side and that your willing to help me by being my eyes and ears over there. I can't tell you where I am as of now but when we find a better way to communicate I'll tell you.**

**Harry**

When he was done he tied it to the owl's leg and let it fly out the window and that was the only really interesting day for the first two weeks but that all changed one day when harry decided to take his bike out for a spin. He just got out of school and quickly went home. When he parked his car in the garage Harry looked at his bike and decided to go for a quick ride. So he put all of his stuff in the car and hopped on the bike sliding on his sunglasses after he sat down. When he was all set he started the bike and pulled out. He flew down the drive way and quickly looked both ways before he started to fly down the street pushing the bike to its limits which with the magically modified engine was easily one hundred and eighty miles an hour. He was just starting to take a turn near some woods when he saw three large wolves running head on towards him and though they looked different than Remus he recognized them as werewolves.

The leader a large black wolf was snarling as they spread out to cover the road and Harry hit the breaks and turned side ways flipping the bike and being flung straight at the wolfs. He was thrown straight into the leader and they rolled a bit before the wolf was standing behind is head with the other two on either side all growling before they all started attacking him the two on the sides grabbed his arms and pulled them out of there sockets while the leader went for his head.

He would have got it to if Harry wasn't able to push himself up with his legs flipping backwards and messing up his arms even more. He kicked the leader back and went to kick one of the wolfs on his leg only to have it caught by the leaders mouth as he pulled it back. The black wolf had a hold of his knee and bite down on it hard completely destroying his knee. The wolf let go of his knee and was about to go for the kill again when Harry heard a noise heading towards them and the wolves let go and ran off into the woods as Harry laid there in pain wishing help would come. He tried to stand but fell down.

"So much for unbreakable bones." he said to himself as he heard a car coming closer and very fast though he wasn't sure if it was close enough seeing as he was losing a lot of blood and being half human and half vampire that was really important to him. Just as he was going to try to yell for help he felt the cars vibrations getting closer but also a some running towards him and looked up just in time to see Alice Cullen stop running and quickly walk over to him.

"Are you okay." She asked as she lifted his head and put it in her lap stroking his hair gently.

"Do the other Vamps know you're here." he asked her staring into her beautiful eyes.

"You know than how." She asked slightly worried.

"Don't be so worried beautiful I'm no threat to you or them if your not to us. I'm a half Vamp. So do they know you're here or not." Harry asked as he heard the vibrations getting closer.

"Umm no they don't and they can't either we were told to stay away from you." Alice said looking away from Harry.

"Really well than watch out for Edward he'll read your mind." Harry said and Alice looked at him in shock.

"How'd you know that and what else do you know." she asked

"I know that because he tried to read my mind and I kept him out. Don't tell me Eddy didn't tell you that." Harry said with a smirk before it turned into a frown when he remembered Dobby and Winky. "How could I have forgot." he asked himself as he heard the car getting closer.

"Forgot what?"

"Dobby and Winky." Harry said and Alice raised an eyebrow.

"What?' she asked before two cracks were heard and she saw two small green creatures.

"MASTER. Is yous being okay." Dobby asked as they quickly came over to him.

"Fine I just want you to send my motorcycle and all the broken parts to the garage and winky I need you to fix my arms and leg then go home." Harry said and they did as he said.

"What were those things?" Alice who finally found her voice asked.

"Now's not the best time there is a car coming up on us fast." Harry said before Alice stiffened slightly and looked like she zoned off.

"We have to go Edward, Emmet, and Jasper are coming. I have to get out of here." she said

"Why can't you stay here. All your doing is helping me out." Harry said

"Yea but they told me I couldn't see you and I betrayed them by seeing you anyways." She said

"Well I would have died had you not gotten here when you did." Harry said.

"I was watching you and when you suddenly got cut off I feared the worst and came here I can see into the future. I just couldn't stay away. But know I have to go Edward is almost here and it won't be pretty." Alice said and went to get up but Harry gently grabbed her arm.

"Well screw them who are they to tell you who you can and can't see." Harry said

"Their my family and I have to do what they say there all I have." Alice said

"So even if it meant you can't be happy." Harry said and Alice nodded.

"Exactly." she said before pulling her arm free and running through the woods. Just as Harry was about to follow Edward appeared in front of him.

"Leave my sister alone." he said angrily.

"And why do you want me to do that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is it cuz you don't know what I'm thinking or is there another reason."

"Just stay the hell away from her." Edward growled.

"And if I don't?"

"Then we'll make you." Said a voice behind him and he turned to see Jasper and Emmet behind him and Jasper looked ready to explode.

"You'll make me huh. Well tell ya what if Alice asks me to stay away then I will and I won't go out of my way to see her either seeing as I haven't so far." Harry said and the all glared at him before Edward nodded and they got ready to leave. "Oh and a word of advice. I wouldn't fuck with me or my family other wise I will kill you." Harry said

"Is that a threat." Emmet growled and tried to jump on Harry but was held back by Edward and Jasper as the car Harry heard coming turned the corner and Harry recognized it as a police car. When the other three saw the car Emmet stopped trying to kill Harry. As it slowed down on the side of the road Harry recognized Charlie Swan in the car. After the car was completely stopped Charlie opened his door and got out.

"Everything alright here boys." He asked looking at Edward and Jasper still holding onto Emmets arm.

"Oh no sir everything's fine here. I just decided to take a walk through the woods and got lost. Luckily these three found me and helped me out." Harry said as the passenger door was opened and Harry saw an attractive girl around his age got out.

"Is everything okay dad." the girl asked and Charlie turned around.

"Uh yea." Charlie said as Harry saw his brother coming towards them in his corvette.

"Well there's my ride. Thanks again for the help boys." Harry said as he went up to the three vampires and they all tried to break his hand squeezing as tightly as they could and he noticed Edward looking at the girl strangely. So giving them all a fake smile he turned towards the cop car as Charlie stopped the Vet a bit away from everyone else and turned it around. "It was nice to see you again sir." Harry said shaking Charlie's hand before walking around the car with everyone's eyes on him and he saw the girl blushing as he approached her.

"Hullo, I'm Harry Knight." Harry said holding out his hand.

"My names Isabella Swan. Everyone calls me Bella though." she said putting her hand in his and he brought it up to his lips.

"Bella what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said smiling as she blushed even redder and he saw Edward looking murderous. "But now I must be off." he said and started walking towards his car. When he got there he jumped in the driver seat, as Charlie moved over, and then turned his CD player up full blast before he started driving away. When they got to the house Harry parked the car in the garage and got out to see the motorcycle and pieces sitting in the back of the garage.

"So what happened? I was sitting out here working on my car when all this shit appeared and Dobby and Winky told me you weren't far from here." Charlie asked

"Well I was riding my bike when three werewolves wanted to play chicken. I hit the brakes and turned the bike flinging me off and destroying the bike as it flew through the air and had a bad landing. They started using me as a chew toy before we heard someone coming and they ran off. I sat there for a minute before Alice Cullen came and helped me out. We talked and agreed we weren't a threat to each other. She's really quiet nice." Harry said and Charlie smirked

"What about that other girl. Bella I believe is what I heard her say." Charlie asked

"I don't really know here but she seems nice enough." Harry said with a shrug. "But listen I'm gonna go out for a while be back in a bit." he said before popping into his room where he changed out of his torn clothes into a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, and a black zip up hoody unzipped.

Then he grabbed his books on Occlumency and his firebolt. After shrinking them and putting them in his pocket he popped into town where he asked a store owner for the directions to the Cullen's home. After getting shown on a map the Cullen's home he left and popped as close as he knew of he unshrunk his firebolt and kicked off hard flying above the trees and he shot off in the general direction of the house. After a few minutes he saw it and continued flying until he was behind the house and he started looking through each window until he saw Alice on the second floor of the beautiful home. After he saw her he flew up to the window and knocked on it. Alice looked around in shock but when she saw him she quickly opened her window and he floated inside.

"What are you doing here are you crazy." she asked as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his books and unshrunk them with a wave of his hand.

"So you're a wizard." She muttered to her self but Harry heard her.

"So you know about that than." he said

"Yes about twenty years before we moved here we spent out time in France where we learned about the magical world. Including Veela." Alice said the last part angrily.

"Bad experience with them?" Harry asked

"Jasper left me for them and tried to get back together with me when we moved here. I played the charade at school so that no one would try to get with me." She said quietly. "Edward knows how I truly feel. He and Emmet are really like brothers to me. He doesn't want to see me hurt. But sometimes I just wish I could keep him out of my mind." she said and Harry smiled at her.,

"These will help." he said and handed her the books.

"Occlumency the art of Protecting the Mind." she read.

"That's how I keep him out." He said before he felt someone quickly moving towards the room. "I gotta go someone's coming." he said and hopped on his broom and was nearly knocked off by Alice as she gave him a hug and he blushed as he flew out the window back towards his house.

**HP-TWI**

**A/N sorry about the long wait I just don't have much time anymore.**


End file.
